Heights
by HotaruBia
Summary: A little story from the first book in Four's POV. How did he feel when he saw Tris after she came back from Hancock Bulinding...


Heights

Zeke wanted to take me to the Hancock bulinding again. However he knows well that I never gonna slide down on that damned zipline for the all treasure of the world. He could have scrounge me last year but when I saw the huge building, I just turned around and walked away, leaving all those idiots there. How could someone enjoy sliding down fast from hundreds of meters high?

I know they've been planning that they're going to bring the new Dauntless born initiates to the building with Shauna and some other Dauntless for a while. Zeke told me how afraid the initiates were last year. If a Dauntless born is horrified in this situation, then I, who was a transfer and I'm afraid of heights, how can go through it.

I was lucky because Zeke didn't force me to go with them, so I can enjoy my free course I haven't got any pleasure in my free day neither, because one of my initiate got stabbed one of his eye with a butterknife. I barely know which one of his mate did it, but if I did, I couldn't do anything about it. This faction is just like that.

I heard Tris was that who tried to help Edward. I don't want to imagine what she's feeling now. It couldn't a nice view. I know she is a strong girl but she isn't used to these things.

I remember I was sick when I saw my fellow initate's bloody face after he got a cut on his forehead. In Abnegation the injuries are very rare, especially the attacks.

I walk in among the first to the cafeteria and I sit down with my plate to our table which one Zeke, Shauna, sometimes Lauren and I usually use. The noise is unusually low at the moment because just some member had dinner yet so I'm enjoying the silence as long as I can.

Of couse the silence was broken when the tables are slowly became full and more and more noise filled the room. I was almost done with my dinner when a bigger group have entered the cafeteria. I look at them, and I find myself faced with my best friend's grin. He walks in like a real hero meanwhile he has a goofy smile on his face as a ten years old's . Behind him the other Dauntless members who were at the Hancock building are entering to the room. Initiates're following them. Many of them have a scared look. I'm surprised when I see a familiar blond head among them. Did she went with them? I can't believe it. Usually they are not bringing tranfers with themselves into this madness.

I see that Tris stops in the middle of the cafeteria for a moment. Shauna waves to her while she sits down accross me. Tris makes a smile then joins to her friends who sit a table near are staring at her with wonder.

"You don't know what you have missed, Four." Zeke takes a sit next to Shauna with about five hamburgers on his plate.

"I don't really care."

Zeke just shakes his head while says something about pansycakes.

"But hearing Uriah's scream, it was worth to be there" Shauna laughs.

I'm unable to imagine that Zeke's brother is screaming of something.

"But the best part was that my sweet little brother brought your little initiate with him."

"What?" I look at him confused.

"You heard it well. The little Stiff was there, too!" He smirks with a bigger smile.

"You didn't see her, Zeke." Shauna says. "She was the first one of the newcomers who slid down."

_The first one…_

"Really?" I ask, but I know the answer anyway.

"Yeah, and she didn't shouted with joy during the slip like I've never heard before. She liked it very much."

"She is not a simple girl, that's sure. Altough she is a bit insane if you ask me." Zeke bites a huge from his humberger. Shauna hits his arm with her fist slightly.

"Come on! Just because she has more bravery in her than in your brother, you shouldn't call her insane."

"She's weird by the way."

"I think she is rather impressing."

I don't pay attantion for my friend anymore, and I look over the other table. Tris is sitting there next to Christina, Will and Al, but apparently she is not listening what they're talking about. She has an expression on her face like she is somewhere else in thoughts.

If I watch her better, I notice her flushed cheeks, and her shining, almost sparkling eyes. Her hair is disheveled, and if I look at it a long time, I can see how the wind blows her blond locks. Her lips extend a smile as she stares in front of her.

It's amazing how this terrifying adventure could wake her up. It's like that Tris, who I saw at breakfast, would be another person than this girl in front of me. I have to admit she impresses me.

* * *

**AN:**

It was just a oneshot but thank you to reading my story and I hope you liked it. Sorry for my bad English, this isn't my native language by the way. ^^


End file.
